The Farming Witch
by Frostfire613
Summary: After the war against Voldemort, Genesis Potter just wants to get away from the wizarding world. What better place than the abandoned Sunshine Islands? Vaughn/FemHarry Title Changed from 'The Wizard Farmer' Thanks to Colorless!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I started to write this a while ago and decided to post it since there aren't many Harry Potter/ Harvest Moon Crossovers. NO FLAMES! Review please!**

* * *

Genesis Potter was tired of the wizarding world as soon as she finished school. So with the large fortune she inherited from the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Black, and Potter vaults, she went travelling. She saw the many sights of the muggle world. But soon the excitement of travelling died down as well and she wanted to settle down somewhere. She wanted to work and live in a place where she wouldn't be bothered. So she chose to start a farm on a remote abandon island called Sunshine Islands.

So with calls to the right people, Genesis had herself a farm.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been about 2 years since Genesis had started her farm and she was very successful with it. Her field was lush with crops, her fruit and coffee orchard was full of life. Her 4 chickens were contently walking around, pecking the ground for bugs or worms. Her 3 cows and sheep were contently grazing away inside their fenced pasture while Luce, Genesis' pet grey wolf was on the look out for any wild dogs that may approach. Her black Friesian mare, Phantom, was contently grazing in her own fenced pasture. Lastly, Hedwig loved to fly around free, looking down at the farm from high above.

Genesis had just finished watering her crops when she had heard something coming from the beach. The Boat that usually came to pick up the shipment wouldn't come until much later so Genesis was a bit confused. As curious as she was, she rode Phantom down to the beach where there were a group of people whom Genesis guessed was a family.

"Oh look! There's someone! Maybe she can help us." The pink haired girl said. Genesis nudged Phantom and trotted over to the group.

"Excuse me miss, we seem to be stranded on this island. Do you happen to know where we are?" The old man asked.

Genesis nodded. "You're on Sunshine Islands. I'm the only one living here though. I run the ranch north of here." Genesis said quietly, not quite used to talking to others. Hermione and Ron only visited on holidays since they were so busy. "How did you get stranded here?"

"The Ship we were on was hit by a storm and sank." The pink haired woman said. "Everyone was able to make it to the lifeboats in time however, ours just ended up here."

Genesis nodded.

"Hmm...hey Felicia, how about we move here? This place is perfect and it already has a ranch to keep it going! We were looking for an unpopulated island anyways and this place would be perfect." The old man said. "You don't mind do you? Name's Taro by the way. This is my daughter Felicia and her two kids Natalie and Elliot."

Genesis discretely used a bit of Legilimency to check them, but they were genuinely kind and innocent people so she had no problem.

"You can move here if you want to. There are some abandoned houses on this part of the island, most of them are habitable. They just need some renovations and some cleaning up." Genesis said. "My name is Genesis. You can stay at my house for the night if you want, until I fix your houses up a bit so they're safe to live in. I'm no professional but I'm pretty handy with a toolbox."

"Oh! That's very kind of you! Thank you dear!" Felicia said.

Genesis nodded before leading them to her ranch, which Elliot and Natalie gasped at. Genesis had a big house and always kept a few spare rooms just in case something like this happened.

When Genesis got off her horse, Phantom immediately headed back to her pen with Luce watching. She then walked into her house with the family following.

"Nice house you got here." Natalie said as she looked around.

"Thanks." Genesis said with a small smile. She then lead them to her 2 spare rooms which each had a king sized bed. "Two can sleep in on each bed."

"Thank you dear!" Felicia said as she went to one room with Natalie while Elliot went with his grandfather.

Genesis then went to her toolbox and took out her portable toolbox. She went down to an old house that looked fit for their family and started to fix it up. When she knew no one was looking, she used magic to fix and clean some of the house up, careful not to make it suspiciously clean or perfectly fixed.

It was evening when she was done and she headed back, only to find that the family had took it upon themselves to herd back her animals. She looked around before heading back inside where she saw Felicia cooking and Taro writing some letters.

"Welcome back Genesis, I hope you don't mind me starting dinner. It's the least I can do since you're letting us stay here." Felicia said.

Genesis shook her head. "It's fine. I fixed up a house for you to live in. It's the house on the right if you go down the bridge. It's not perfect but it'll do."

"Thank you." Taro said. "Now then, I'm going to send these letters out to some friends of mine who could probably open up an animal shop and a general store. I've also written one to a carpenter."

"Or...you could just use the phone in the corner." Genesis said, smiling slightly.

Natalie and Elliot snickered while Felicia giggled.

"Oh...well then that saves a lot of time and trouble!" Taro said, heading over to make the call.

"Thanks again for letting us crash here for the night Genesis." Natalie said. "I hope we can be friends and all, especially since you're the only girl my age on this island."

Genesis smiled at that.

"I was wondering, how long have you lived here?" Elliot asked.

"...About 2 years." Genesis said.

"Why move here?" Natalie asked.

"I don't like crowded places." Genesis answered. "I like it here on my ranch. It's peaceful here with lots of fresh air."

Both Elliot and Natalie nodded in understanding.

"Well good news everyone! My friends are going to be coming here in a couple days." Taro announced.

* * *

The next few days went by fast as Natalie and Elliot helped around the farm. Genesis thought it was funny that Elliot was afraid of Luce.

Soon Taro's friends had arrived. Taro, Felicia and Genesis and gone to greet them.

* * *

"Hello there dear! My name is Mirabelle and this is my daughter Julia. We're planning to open up an animal shop here on the island!" Mirabelle said cheerfully.

Genesis nodded. "My name is Genesis, I'm the Rancher here. Nice to meet you."

"Hello there Genesis, My name is Chen and this is my son Charlie. I'll be opening up a general store that sells seeds for crops among other things." Chen said and Genesis nodded.

"My name is Gannon, and this is my daughter Eliza. I'm not sure if I'm going to move here yet but I'm here to fix up those abandon houses." Gannon said.

"Nice to meet you pretty lady!" Charlie said.

"Hmph! You're nearly as cute as me!" Eliza said, making Genesis sweatdrop.

There was no denying that Genesis was indeed a very beautiful woman. She ranked first in all wizard magazines for the #1 bachelorette for not only her looks, but for her power and wealth as well.

* * *

As Gannon worked on fixing up the houses, Genesis had lent Natalie's and Felicia's old guestroom to Mirabelle and Julia while Chen and Charlie had Taro's and Elliot's old guestroom. Gannon was going to spend the night at Taro's house and complemented on how Genesis did a pretty good job of fixing it up.

"Genesis dear, you don't mind if I use your phone do you?" Mirabelle asked. Genesis shook her head.

"Go ahead Mirabelle." Genesis said.

Since there wasn't much to do until everything was set up Julia had decided to join in on helping out on the ranch. Julia helped with the livestock while Natalie and Elliot helped with the crops.

* * *

A week had past since the new residents had moved onto the island. Gannon did some fast work and finished up the houses quickly and even decided move onto the island as well. Mirabelle and Julia had moved into their own shop and were getting everything ready. Chen and Charlie had also moved into their own completed shop and were getting everything ready as well. It was a new start for Sunshine Islands and its residents.


	3. Chapter 2

It was now fall and everything was up and running. Many people started to move to the island. This included Denny, a fisherman, a retired music Idol named Lanna, a mining company CEO named Regis and his daughter Sabrina along with many others. Least to say that Gannon was very busy with all the orders he was tending to.

* * *

Vaughn sighed as he laid down in his bed in his Aunt Mirabelle's shop. It was good to get off the boat. He had taken the job of transporting animal feed and livestock to the island because of his aunt. Their main customer was going to be the rancher who had apparently been living here for the past 2 years by herself.

Vaughn then couldn't help but think of the beautiful girl that helped him all those years ago. The first girl who ever gave a damn about him after his parents passed away. (Guess who!)

**Flashback**

_Vaughn sighed as he sat on the street side on the steps of an old abandoned shop, his duffel bag containing his only belongings as his seat cushion. It was pouring the thunder flashed. He had no where to go, no where to stay. He was just fired from his old job because he didn't want to go out with the Boss' spoiled brat of a daughter. To be honest, he wouldn't date the girl even if she was the last girl on Earth. Her attitude was awful. She was whinny, bratty, spoiled, selfish, and couldn't do anything herself and spent her time shopping with her dad's money. She thought it would be interesting to date someone with silver hair and violet eyes. He was harassed by the girl for a whole season, after that, he finally snapped and told her off. Which made her go crying to her father and making him lose his job. He was rarely getting by as it was and without a job he couldn't pay for his apartment rent._

_So here he was, homeless and on the streets. He stared ahead with dead eyes, not caring that he was getting soaked to the bone. He then saw a pair of slim legs in front of him and the fact that he didn't feel the raindrops falling on him anymore made him confused. He looked up to see a beautiful girl with long dark hair and the most gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes. She was holding a large umbrella over his soaked form. Her eyes seemed to peer into his soul as he looked at her._

_She held a hand out to him. "Do you...want to come with me?"_

_For all Vaughn knew, the girl could have been a runaway fugitive. But he had nowhere to go and no place to stay. Without thinking, Vaughn took the girl's outstretched hand and followed numbly as she dragged him to a very nice apartment building where she apparently lived alone. She lead him inside her comfortably furnished apartment room. She sat him on the edge of her bathtub as she dried his hair out._

"_Why are you helping me?" Vaughn asked._

_The girl stopped for a moment before starting again. "Why wouldn't I help you?"_

"_Most girls won't pick up guys from the streets." Vaughn retorted. "What if I was a rapist or something?"_

"_Perhaps, but I'm not like most girls." the girl said. "Besides, I know that you aren't like that. I'm a very good judge of character. I can tell you're the type to be cold and tough on the outside yet gentle on the inside."_

_Vaughn blinked with surprise._

"_Go on and take a hot shower. There's extra towels on the railing right here. I'll get you some clothes." The girl said. "Please do not come out of the bathroom unless you're decent."_

_Vaughn smiled slightly at that and watched as she left the room._

* * *

_Once he was done showering, he dried himself off and stepped out of the shower. He looked at the small table beside the tub and saw that there was a small pile of male clothes. He put them on and found that they surprisingly fit quite well. He left the bathroom with a towel around his neck and saw that the girl was cooking up a pot of stew. He looked over her shoulder and sniffed the cooking dish, his stomach growling in hungry from the delicious smell._

_The girl turned to look at him and smiled at him. "I never got your name. My name is Genesis Potter. What's yours?"_

"_Vaughn Vaquero." _

"_Nice to meet you Vaughn. Can you set up the table? The china are in the cabinet over there and the utensils are in the drawers underneath."_

_Vaughn nodded and did as told. Once the table was set up. Genesis scooped the stew into the bowls and took the baked potatoes out of the oven. She set a baked potato on each plate along with a small bowl of sour cream._

_She sat down after serving the food and Vaughn sat down after her. He waited until she started to eat and when she did, he dug in as well. The two talked about random things, including how Vaughn ended up on the streets._

_Vaughn thought the atmosphere was good and the apartment itself was quite cozy. He wondered if this is what a home felt like. _

_Vaughn felt a warm sensation bubble up inside when he talked to Genesis. She didn't judge him, she didn't expect anything from him other to be himself. She generously let him stay in her guest bedroom. It was the best week of his life, living with Genesis that is._

_But he knew that it wouldn't last long. Because Genesis was going to leave. She was going to live on some island and away from the city. Apparently, her house was getting built and she thought it was take quite long, so she paid the rent for the apartment, enough for a year. But the house was done sooner than she thought and it was about ready to move into._

_Vaughn already dreaded the day when she would leave._

* * *

"_Here Vaughn. I don't need this apartment anymore. You can have it. I've already registered it under your name." Genesis said, handing him the key to the apartment. She then gave him a list of places to go along with when. "Since you told me that you liked animals. I took the liberty of calling up old friends and favours. These are all interviews to animal care or animal trading companies."_

_Vaughn looked at the list with awe. "Thank you."_

_Genesis smiled at him, the smile made Vaughn's heart flutter. "Don't worry Vaughn, we'll see each other again!"_

**End Flashback**

That's how he ended up getting hired at the animal trading company. He hadn't even been able to tell Genesis his feelings for her. The feelings that grew for her during the 2 weeks that he stayed with her. Vaughn turned onto his side, remembering the green eyes she had. He fell asleep that night thinking about the girl he fell in love with.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning after breakfast, Vaughn headed over to the ranch to meet the rancher on the island. He looked around the island and nearly smiled. He definitely liked it on the island, it wasn't stuffy like the city and was full of fresh air. His boots clinked as he walked across the bridge, up ahead he could see an outline of a person in the fields.

When he got nearer, he almost couldn't believe who he saw and nearly dropped his jaw. Vaughn couldn't contain his happiness and ran over to the figure, nearly knocking her over as he embraced her in a tight hug. Vaughn smiled as he buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her familiar scent of citrus.

"Vaughn?" asked a muffled voice. "I'm happy to see you and all, but can you please let me breath?"

Vaughn widened his eyes and immediately let go, blushing as he did so.

Genesis took a deep breath before she chuckled. "It's nice to see you Vaughn. I see you got the job at the animal trading company. How've you been?" She asked as she put down her watering can.

Vaughn smiled and tipped down his hat. "I've been good. How about you? How's living on this island for the past 2 years?"

Genesis smiled and looked fondly at her ranch. "It's good. I love it here. It's going to get more exciting now that more people are moving here. The cost for seeds and livestock animal feed is going to be a lot cheaper too."

Vaughn nodded, loving the fact that he reunited with Genesis.

"What days are you here Vaughn? We can hang out or something since you don't like people that much." Genesis said.

"I'm here on Wednesdays and Thursdays." Vaughn answered, showing his soft side to the only person he would show it to. "So what do you grow on this farm?"

Genesis smiled and led him around. "Well, this season I'm growing yams, otherwise known as sweet potatoes, green and yellow peppers, carrots, eggplants, spinach, pumpkins, grapes, and cauliflower. My apple, persimmon, pomegranate, and coffee trees are going to bear fruit this season as well. I also make butter, cheese, yogurt, yarn, mayonnaise, rice flour, soybean flour, buckwheat flour, tea, wine, mead, and champagne."

Vaughn looked very surprised at the last three items. "Wine? Mead? Champagne?"

Genesis smiled and nodded. "Yes. I have a cellar to age Wine and Mead. Mead is just basically honey wine and Champagne is sparkling wine."

"Where is the cellar?" Vaughn asked curiously.

"In my house, come on." Genesis said and lead him to her large farmhouse.

* * *

Genesis lead Vaughn to her cellar door. It was in the floor at the corner of her living room. She opened the door to reveal a ladder which they both climbed down. She then turned on the light.

Vaughn was quite amazed at what he saw. He saw a fairly large room filled with large barrels. All the barrels were labelled according to the type of wine it was and when it started to ferment.

What Vaughn didn't know, was that all the barrels had charms on them to speed up the fermenting process by several times.

* * *

After a short visit to the wine cellar, Genesis let him taste one of the wines she made. She poured the red sparkling wine into two wine glasses and handed one to Vaughn. He took the glass graciously and took a small sip. He widened his eyes in surprise and touched his lips with slight awe.

"It's sweet." Vaughn said, licking his lips slightly.

Genesis smirked. "This type of wine is one of my most popular wines. I made it from pomegranates and grapes together. Girls love it because it's not extremely bitter and it has a low alcohol content."

Vaughn looked at the wine with thought and kept drinking while Genesis took small sips from hers.

"Would you like to stay for lunch or do you have work to do?"

"I have some work, but we can go out for dinner if you want." Vaughn suggested, finishing off the last of the wine in his glass.

Genesis nodded. "See you at Nathan's diner at 6pm okay?"

"Alright." Vaughn said and tipped his hand down.

"See you later Vaughn, it was good to see you again." Genesis said, smiling brightly at him. The smile made Vaughn's heart soar within his chest. There was nothing in the world that was more beautiful than Genesis' smile to Vaughn.

After Vaughn left, Genesis went back to work on watering the crops. Perhaps it would be beneficial to invest in a hose.

* * *

On the way back to the animal shop, Vaughn had felt someone bump into him as he was lost in his thoughts about Genesis.

"O-Oh s-s-sorry about that..." a voice came.

Vaughn looked down to see a girl with long black hair and large round glasses. She was wearing a pink and purple dress and had a ribbon tied in her hair.

Vaughn just grunted and was about to leave seeing as the girl was fine. He was stopped however when he felt a hand pull on his sleeve. Vaughn looked down with mild annoyance as the girl shyly clutched to his sleeve.

"You need something?" Vaughn asked in his usual gruff and cold tone. The girl recoiled slightly and blushed in embarrassment.

"U-Um...my name is S-Sabrina. I-I've never seen you h-here before...a-are you knew to the i-island?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm the animal trader on the island. Names Vaughn." Vaughn relied curtly, for some reason the way Sabrina looked at him made him feel uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sorry for b-b-bumping into you...p-perhaps I c-can make it u-up to you? L-Lunch maybe?" Sabrina invited hopefully.

Vaughn shook his head. "No thanks. I'm busy." Vaughn said, turning her down instantly without a second thought. Vaughn was about to leave again when Sabrina once again pulled on his sleeve. Vaughn instantly whirled around and scowled deeply at the girl. "What now?"

Sabrina gulped. "I-I was wondering i-if you would l-like to have lunch or d-dinner another t-t-time? To g-get to know e-each other b-b-better?"

Vaughn's annoyance for Sabrina clearly showed on his face. "No thanks. I have plans, besides, I'm not on the island for most of the week anyways." Vaughn said coldly. "Now please let go, I need to get to work."

Sabrina squeaked and instantly let go of Vaughn's sleeve. He scowled at Sabrina once more before heading back to the animal shop. She couldn't help but sigh sadly as her attempt to get to know the cowboy failed miserably.

* * *

"Hey Vaughn, how was your visit to Gen's?" Julia asked. She was currently reading a fashion magazine while lounging on the couch.

Vaughn sighed as he opened the fridge to get the jug of milk. After pouring himself a glass, he turned back to Julia. "I met Genesis before...I guess I was real happy seeing her again."

Julia looked at Vaughn with great surprise. "Really? You've met Genesis before?"

Vaughn nodded. "You know that girl I told you about? The one who took me in from the streets and gave me a place to stay?"

Julia nodded then widened her eyes. "No way! You mean that girl was Genesis? Wow! Talk about a small world!"

Vaughn nodded mutely as he drank his milk. Julia then gave him a look he didn't like.

"So...you like Genesis...don't you?" Julia asked slyly.

Vaughn nearly choked on his milk and scowled at her, his cheeks pinked as he hid his face beneath the shadow of his tipped cowboy hat.

"Oooohh! You do!" Julia squealed.

"What of it?" Vaughn snapped, his face still red.

"It's so cute!" Julia said, giggling in excitement. "Don't worry Vaughn! I'll help you! I'm sure Natalie and Lanna will as well!"

"Oh no, you're not telling anyone!" Vaughn growled.

"What are you two yelling about? I can hear you two from all the way at the back of the shop!" Mirabelle said as she rounded the corner.

"Vaughn likes Genesis! As in Like-like!" Julia squealing, ratting out Vaughn's secret to Mirabelle.

"Julia!" Vaughn groaned.

"Oh you do? Congratulations Vaughn! I always knew that there's a girl out there you'd like! And Genesis is such a sweetheart too! She'd be good for you!" Mirabelle gushed.

"No mom! You don't get it! Genesis is THAT girl, the one who took Vaughn in before he met us!" Julia said. "Now they've reunited! It's so romantic!"

"Oh really?" Mirabelle asked, obviously very happy with the revelation.

Vaughn groaned and stomped to his room, leaving Mirabelle and Julia to chatter behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

Vaughn shifted nervously as he waited outside the diner.

"H-Hello V-V-Vaughn! I-It's a s-surprise to s-s-see you h-here." Sabrina stuttered as she walked up to him.

Vaughn immediately scowled at the girl. "What do you want?"

"W-Well...s-s-since you're h-here and a-all. I-I was w-wondering i-if y-you'd join me f-f-for dinner?" Sabrina asked, stuttering as she blushed at the sight of the handsome cowboy.

Vaughn was about to reply before a voice cut in.

"Actually, he has plans with me." Genesis said as she walked towards the two. "You ready Vaughn?"

Vaughn blushed at the sight of Genesis, who chose to go in her casual clothes, and nodded. He tipped his hat down and held out an arm for Genesis to take and she did. She smiled as she held his arm and they both headed inside the diner. Genesis felt the jealous stare from Sabrina as she headed into the diner.

* * *

"What will you two be having tonight?" Nathan asked.

"I'll have the stew please." Genesis said.

"I'll have porridge." Vaughn said.

"And to drink?" Nathan asked as he took their orders.

"Milk." Vaughn relied.

"Iced tea." Genesis answered. Nathan nodded and left the two alone.

It was at that moment that Sabrina had entered the diner and sat at the corner of the restaurant. Genesis raised a brow when Sabrina kept staring at Vaughn, who groaned.

"Why won't she leave me alone?" Vaughn asked in a harsh whisper.

"What happened between you and her?" Genesis asked.

"She bumped into me on the way to Mirabelle's after I left your ranch. She wanted to have lunch with me but I said no, but then she tried to get me to go out with her again. So again I turned her down." Vaughn sighed. Genesis just raised a brow.

"Seems like she likes you." Genesis said, feeling anger bubble up in her chest. "Or at the very least...lusts after you."

Vaughn cringed at the thought. It's not that Sabrina wasn't a nice girl or anything, but he barely knew her. Not to mention that he was already head over heels for Genesis. Besides, he felt nothing for Sabrina, no attraction or anything, just plain annoyance.

"Why would she...lust for me?" Vaughn asked cautiously, as if he was afraid of the answer.

Genesis gave him a deadpan expression. "Seriously? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Without your hat?"

Vaughn gave her a confused stare. Genesis just shook her head at how dense he was.

"Vaughn. In the eyes of women, you are H-O-T hot. Like super handsome, cowboy eye candy, silver stud, or whatever else." Genesis said, inwardly laughing at his heavily blushing face.

"T-There's no way..." Vaughn denied.

"Deny it all you want, but it's true Vaughn. You truly are very good looking." Genesis admitted as their food had finally arrived.

The colour of Vaughn's face would make a tomato jealous. Vaughn tried to push down his blush by starting his dinner.

"Not as good looking as you Genesis..." Vaughn mumbled under his breath as he ate his porridge. The proclamation was so quiet that Genesis had to strain her ears to hear it.

Once the sentence had made sense in her brain, Genesis smiled, blushing slightly. She then turned her attention back to the stew in front of her. The both of them talked quietly about their jobs while ignoring the obvious stares and glances from Sabrina.

* * *

"Thanks for treating me to dinner Vaughn." Genesis said as they stood outside the door to her house.

Vaughn nodded and tipped his hat over his face like usual. He stiffened and widened his eyes however when he felt a quick pair of lips kiss his cheek.

"Vaughn, we should hang out more." Genesis said as she began to enter her house.

"Is lunch tomorrow alright?" Vaughn asked before she closed the door.

"Yeah! See you then Vaughn! Good night!" Genesis said before she closed the door.

Vaughn let a small smile show on his lips as he walked away from Genesis' ranch in high spirits.

* * *

Genesis sighed happily as she entered her cozy home. She immediately headed for Hedwig's perch and petted her loyal familiar.

"Hey Hedwig, how've you been?" Genesis asked as she stroked Hedwig's breast feathers. Hedwig gave a soft hoot of content in response. "Now...what do you think of Vaughn?"

Hedwig thought about the silver haired cowboy for a moment before giving a hoot of acceptance.

Genesis smiled at that and gave Hedwig a treat. "Thanks Hedwig, perhaps it's time for me to move on from Cedric. He wouldn't have wanted me to stay single forever."

Hedwig seemed to nod in agreement.

"And Vaughn is a nice guy, handsome too. He would also be able to help take care of the farm. He certainly does seem ideal doesn't he Hedwig?" Genesis asked as she started to make herself some orange tea. As she waited for the kettle to whistle, Genesis sprawled out on her couch. "The only problem is Sabrina, who is totally enamoured by Vaughn's looks."

Genesis sighed as the kettle whistled, her tea was ready. She poured the sweet smelling tea into a cup and blew the top. She then took a sip with a content exhale.

"Delicious. Anyways..." Genesis started before she took a sip of her tea. "How should I approach Vaughn about how I'm romantically interested in him. I don't want to scare him off to Sabrina."

Genesis thought hard as she drank her tea.

"Should I be straight forward with him or should I be subtle?" Genesis asked herself. "I think it would be best to be a bit of both. Vaughn is a shy and reclusive person by nature, being too forward with him might scare him off, but being too subtle might not get it through his thick head."

Genesis groaned and dropped her head on the table. Hedwig jumped a little from the loud noise and Luce, who was sleeping in the corner, opened his eyes for a brief moment before closing them again.

"Hedwig, why is love so difficult?" Genesis asked. "But I guess...it's because of how rewarding it can be."

Genesis groaned when she thought of another thing.

"Then there's also the fact that I have to tell him I'm a witch!"

* * *

"So...how was your date with Genesis?" Julia asked.

"It wasn't a date, we were just catching up." Vaughn said.

"Yeah, and the grass is pink." Julia said sarcastically.

Vaughn grumbled as he made his way to his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 5

Genesis at the moment could be found in her orchard, harvesting persimmons, apples, and grapes. She had already harvested the rest of her crops for the season except for eggplants, which she saved for last because of the Fall Crop Festival.

Genesis sighed in relief as she filled up another basket with Persimmons and loaded it onto her push cart. She then sighed again however when she saw that her harvest was nowhere near done, she had a large bumper crop of fall fruits this year.

"You need some help?" a voice asked.

Genesis turned around, only to see Vaughn standing a few feet away from her. She smiled at the cowboy and nodded.

"Thank you." Genesis said. "Can you help me harvest my apples and persimmons? The grapes are already done."

Vaughn nodded and got to work after Genesis showed him how to harvest the fruit.

* * *

"There, that's the last of it." Genesis said, wiping her brow. From her water canteen, she took a large drink. The canteen was charmed to keep whatever is inside, cold. "You want a drink Vaughn?"

Vaughn nodded and gratefully took the canteen. He too took a large drink of the cool water. It was only after he finished drinking that he realized that he just shared an indirect kiss with Genesis. He blushed at the revelation and silently handed Genesis back her water canteen.

Vaughn then helped Genesis push her cart to the shipping bin, where Elliot and Natalie were waiting.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that you had a large bumper crop of fall fruits Gen." Natalie said.

Genesis smiled sheepishly, and together, they were able to ship away the fruits.

"Thanks you guys. I have something for you." Genesis said. She ran into her house for a moment before coming out with several small baskets. They each contained several apples, persimmons, and grape bunches. "Here Natalie, Elliot, you can share this with the rest of your family."

Genesis then handed Natalie one of the larger baskets. Natalie's eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Oh! Thank you Genesis! I LOVE fruits!" Natalie squealed before she left with Elliot.

Genesis then turned to Vaughn and smiled at him, making him blush slightly. "Want to come with me while I deliver this to everyone?"

Vaughn silently nodded, definitely willing to spend his free time with Genesis.

* * *

After handing out baskets of fruits to every resident on the island, Vaughn was invited to have dinner with Genesis, which he obviously agreed to.

Genesis had served curry that night along with raspberry wine.

"So Vaughn, how is work?" Genesis asked.

"Same as usual." Vaughn said between spoonfuls of rice and curry. "This is good."

Genesis smiled. "Thank you Vaughn." She then took a sip of her wine.

"Are you going to enter the Fall Crop contest?" Vaughn asked.

Genesis nodded. "That's why I haven't harvested my eggplants yet, I'm going to check which one is the best one so I can enter it."

Vaughn nodded. "Winter is a few days away, are you going to get more animals?"

Genesis nodded. "I've already gotten my coop and barn expanded, so I just need to buy the animals. Care to help?"

Vaughn nodded. "What do you need?"

"I'm going to get 2 more cows, 2 sheep, and 4 more chickens." Genesis said.

"You sure you're able to handle it?" Vaughn asked. Genesis nodded.

"Yes, I'm very used to my chores and I usually have them done by lunch. So a few extra cows, sheep, and chickens won't effect my schedule that much." She said.

* * *

The next morning, Genesis harvested her eggplants and saved the best one of the crop for the contest that was going to go on later that day.

After she was done harvesting, she immediately headed for the meadow where the contest was taking place.

When she arrived, she was warmly welcomed by Pierre, who ushered her to the contest table so they could get started.

* * *

Genesis was ecstatic when she won. Pierre then came up to her, eyeing her prize eggplant hungrily.

"Can I buy that Eggplant from you Genesis? I cannot let an Eggplant of that quality go to waste!" Pierre said before he started to ramble on about what dishes he could use eggplant in.

Genesis nodded somewhat nervously. "You can just take it Pierre."

Pierre's eyes lit up at that. "Thank you Genesis! Oh and by the way, the apples, persimmons, and grapes you gave me yesterday were delicious! I made the most delightful persimmon bread and today I'm going to make an apple pie!"

"I'm glad to hear it Pierre." Genesis smiled. "Have fun cooking."

"Oh I will!" Pierre said before he left with the eggplant in hand.

"What was that about?" Vaughn asked as he came up to Genesis after spending most of the festival leaning against a tree in the far corner of the island.

"Pierre was just thanking me for the fruit I gave him yesterday along with the prize eggplant I gave him." Genesis said. Vaughn frowned a bit.

"You should save some of your crops for yourself since winter is coming in a couple days. Profits are going to drop as well, I don't want you starving yourself." Vaughn said.

Genesis was touched by Vaughn's concern. "Thanks Vaughn, but I assure you, I'm not short of money at all. I have plenty saved up, I'll be fine this winter. I've also got lots of my harvested crops stored away."

Vaughn gave a relaxed expression of relief at hearing that.

"So you're leaving tonight?" Genesis asked.

"Yes, at 9pm." Vaughn said.

"I'll come and see you off then." Genesis said.

* * *

True to her word, Genesis did see Vaughn off before he took the boat to the mainland.

A few days had past since then and Genesis had gotten more livestock to fill up the barn along with plenty of fodder and feed.

* * *

"You're so lucky Genesis, you're already all set with Vaughn. Elliot still can't even take a hint." Julia whined.

"All set? What are you talking about?" Genesis asked.

The island girls except for Sabrina were having a girl's night. They were all currently sitting in Genesis' living room drinking hot chocolate.

"You mean you don't know? I thought it was obvious." Natalie said.

"I agree Genesis, you really don't know?" Lanna asked.

"Don't know what?" Genesis asked.

"Vaughn is like...totally in love with you Gen." Julia said.

Genesis furrowed her brows which made the other girls groan.

"Oh come on, you can't be that dense!" Natalie cried out. "I mean, you're the only he really talks to, you're the only he's actually nice to, and he visits you all the time when he's on the island!"

Genesis just blinked. "Are you sure?"

"YES!" The three girls cried together. Genesis recoiled a bit from the loud noise.

"But he's really shy and anti-social you know? So maybe he's having a hard time approaching you for a date or something." Julia said. "Or better yet, ask him out!"

"You want me to ask him out on a date? What if he says no?" Genesis asked.

"He won't say no, he's really into you." Natalie said. "I kinda feel sorry for Sabrina though, she's really into Vaughn, but he barely even knows that she exists."

"No, I don't think Sabrina has a chance with my cousin. No offence to Sabrina, but she's kinda spineless and looks like you could break her just by touching her." Julia said. "Besides, Sabrina only likes him for his looks, she doesn't know Vaughn like Genesis does."

Lanna agreed. "I agree. Genesis is much more suited for Vaughnie, if I wasn't aiming for Denny, I would have tried for him."

This got raised brows from the rest of the girls, which made Lanna huff. "What? Vaughnie is hot."

"Vaughnie?" Natalie asked with a raised brow. "If he hears you call him that we'll have to host a funeral."

Lanna puffed out her cheeks. "Fine, I'll call him _Vaughn _then."

"So anyways, just ask him out on a date otherwise he'll take forever." Julia said.

Genesis sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll ask Vaughn out on a date. If he says no though, I'm going to kick all you're butts."

"Yeah yeah, go get that cowboy." Natalie said.

"Whatever Natalie, why don't_ you _go get a certain chef who looks like he's still in his pre-teens?" Genesis asked slyly. Julia and Lanna giggled at Natalie's red face.

"Don't laugh Julia! After all, you're going after my nerd of a brother." Natalie retorted, which made Julia shut up while Lanna laughed harder.

"What are you laughing at? You're the one hooking up with a fisherman wearing purple." Julia snapped.

Lanna pouted at that.


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey Elliot, what's up?" Genesis asked as she just finished taking care of things inside the chicken coop.

"I came to warn you that there's going to be a snow storm tomorrow, so please don't go outside." Elliot said.

"Thanks for the warning." Genesis said. Elliot gave her a small smile before leaving. Genesis then leaded back to the coop to give her chickens extra feed along with casting a couple warming charms. She then headed to the barn to do the same thing.

After finishing her chores, Genesis headed back inside the house and started to make herself a nice hot cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. Genesis gave out a confused glance and opened the door.

Vaughn was standing just outside in his usual cowboy outfit except he wore a thick brown jacket instead of his usual vest. Genesis silently stepped aside to let the man in and he did step in, his boot clinking against the wood of her floor.

Genesis then clothed the door behind him and poured another cup of coffee.

"So why are you here Vaughn?" Genesis asked as he handed him the hot cup.

Vaughn took it gratefully and gave a small smile at the green eyed girl. "I wanted to make sure that you're okay before the storm hits tomorrow."

"Really then. Is that why you're early this week?" Genesis asked.

Vaughn nodded. "My boss wanted me to come here a day early so I don't get caught up in the storm."

"That's probably a good idea." Genesis agreed. As the two talked, the wind outside was picking up. When Genesis looked out the window, she gasped. "Well...looks like you're not going to go back to Mirabelle's tonight. The blizzard started early."

Vaughn turned to look and widened his eyes. "I better call Mirabelle then."

"Go ahead." Genesis said.

* * *

Genesis lit the fireplace to help heat the house with a quick _Incendio_ while Vaughn was busy on the phone.

After he was done, the lights suddenly went out.

"The blizzard must've cut the power." Vaughn muttered as he made his way to the couch Genesis was lounging in.

The two sat there in an awkward silence before Vaughn took a quick glance at Genesis, who looked back at him. Mesmerized by her emerald green eyes, Vaughn leaned closer, his eyes slowly shutting as he did so. Genesis too was leaning in, soon their lips connected in a chaste kiss. Vaughn felt like his heart was going to explode when their lips touched.

Genesis then raised her hand to cup his cheek, keeping Vaughn close as she slowly started to move her lips over his.

Vaughn gave a small moan at that, it felt like Genesis' lips were pulling his own closer. He then mimicked her actions and soon they were kissing much more passionately than before.

Genesis then was able to slip her tongue into Vaughn's mouth while his lips were parted over hers. Vaughn groaned when he felt her tongue exploring his mouth, occasionally rubbing her tongue against his own. He grew bolder the longer they kissed so he too slipped his own appendage into her mouth, tasting her sweet cavern that tasted faintly of the coffee she just drank.

Soon however, they had to come up for air. The two panted after they broke the kiss, only to jump into another one. Vaughn's heart burst in happiness as he kissed Genesis, wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Vaughn groaned in delight when he felt her fingers run through his silver locks, nudging off his hat in the process.

Soon Vaughn leaned back and Genesis got on top of him, sitting on his lap. He started to kiss along her jaw then down her neck. Genesis in return nipped at his sensitive ears, he gave a soft moan when she licked a spot behind his ear.

Vaughn's small moan only encouraged Genesis to go farther so she grounded her herself down on him.

"Ahh!" Vaughn moaned, throwing his head back at the euphoric feeling.

Genesis smirked and did it again, creating a rhythm as she did so. Vaughn's face became flushed, he panted and moaned as she kept rubbing and grinding herself against him in the most sensual ways.

"G-Genesis! I-I don't think w-we should-" Vaughn started but was cut off when Genesis kissed him for a brief moment.

"You really need to learn to stop talking." Genesis said before diving into another kiss, successfully shutting Vaughn up before he could say something else.

Vaughn tried to recuperate by grinding back against her, successful in getting her to make the most arousing sounds. His pants became unbearably tight as he was barely hanging on to the little control he had left.

"Vaughn, I love you." Genesis whispered in a raspy moan.

Vaughn's control then snapped. He lifted the girl off of him and carried her to her bedroom, where he immediately laid her on the bed. He then took off all of his clothes except for his black boxers. Afterwards, he helped Genesis out of her own clothes except for her bra and underwear. When he was done he immediately got on top of her, hovering over her small form.

"I love you too Genesis." Vaughn said before he unclasped her bra.

Genesis shivered slightly at the cool air but gasped when she felt Vaughn kiss her breasts. He took the left nipple into his mouth while he massaged the other breast with his hand. She writhed under Vaughn's ministrations.

When he peeled off her panties however, Genesis immediately snapped her legs shut. Vaughn looked at her with confused eyes before understanding dawned him.

"Don't worry Genesis, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Vaughn said.

Genesis shook her head stubbornly. "No! I look ugly!"

Vaughn sighed before giving Genesis a deep loving kiss. "You are the most beautiful person to me, there is no one that can compare. Don't be afraid to show me your body Genesis, because I will only worship it."

Genesis blushed fully when Vaughn said that, it sounded so poetic and romantic. Using a little legilimency, she could tell that he meat every word. She then nodded and allowed Vaughn to spread her legs. He immediately buried his face between her thighs, using his fingers to spread her lower lips apart before he started give her entrance small soft licks.

"Ahh! Ohh...mnnnn...so good!" Genesis moaned as she gripped Vaughn's silver hair, loving the feel of Vaughn's tongue.

Vaughn licked and sucked on Genesis' clit as he slipped a finger inside her. Her moans were sweet music to his ears. He soon added another finger before getting to the third.

"Ahh! Ah! I'm c-cumming!" Genesis gasped.

Vaughn decided to finished her off by thrusting his tongue all the way inside her as far as it could go and swirled it around. Genesis practically screamed at the pleasure and came hard.

She laid panting as Vaughn slipped his boxers off, ready to enter her when she flipped him over so that she was on top. Genesis smirked at Vaughn and nudged his large erection.

She kissed around his neck, collarbone, and down his chest, leaving love bites here and there.

Vaughn groaned when Genesis finally reached his aching erection. He gasped slightly when she immediately took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before pushing the tip of it into the slit. Vaughn's hands flew to Genesis' hair as she started to engulf him into her mouth bit by bit.

Vaughn gave a shuddering sigh as Genesis managed to fit his entire length into her mouth. She then gave a hard suck as she started to bob her head and down, taking his sacs into her soft hands and massaged them gently.

"Ahhh...mnn...ngghh...G-Genesis...haaa...ahhh..." Vaughn panted and moaned as she sucked him off. Vaughn didn't know that it would feel this good, to have Genesis go down on him that is. He just wouldn't wait when they actually got to the main part. Imagining himself buried within Genesis made him even more aroused than before if that was possible. "G-Genesis...I-I'm cumming!"

Genesis sucked harder in response and jumped slightly when a slightly salty and bitter substance filled her mouth, but she swallowed it all the same. Vaughn gave out a long groan as he came in several spurts and moaned slightly as Genesis swallowed his cum and cleaned him with her tongue.

After a short recovery, Vaughn became hard again and switched their positions once more. Vaughn then positioned himself at Genesis' entrance, waiting for the signal to continue. After a second he widened his eyes, he had forgotten about protection.

Genesis seemed to have read his mind and nodded. "I'm on the pill, so it's okay."

Vaughn sighed in relief. "A-Are you a virgin?"

Genesis nodded. She never did go all the way with Cedric, but they were close. "Are you?"

Vaughn nodded in response.

"This will hurt...but I will make it as quick as possible." Vaughn said.

Genesis nodded and wrapped her arm's around Vaughn's neck and gave him a deep kiss, signalling that it was okay to start.

Vaughn then gave a quick thrust and broke her innocence in one swift movement, making Genesis cringe at the slight pain she felt. This was nothing compared to the many other things she had been through, like fighting the basilisk in second year for example. Vaughn groaned at the feeling of being inside her, he had had many fantasies of it but it could never compare to the real thing. Vaughn willed himself to stay still until she adjusted, but it was hard when she was so soft and warm around him. Her walls were squeezing him at random intervals and he felt like it was melting. Willing himself not to cum there and then, he gave her face several chaste kisses in order to distract her from the pain.

After a few moments, Genesis moved her hips a little, signalling that it was okay for him to move. Vaughn let out a breath he didn't even know he held and started to move. He started out gentle and slow before steadily picking up the pace. His eyes nearly rolled back from the pleasure he felt.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ah! Mnnn~!" Genesis moaned when the pain and the feeling of the uncomfortable stretch was gone.

"Genesis...you feel so good!" Vaughn moaned as he started to move faster, grunting with every thrust.

"Nghhh...mnnn...ahhh...hahhh...Faster! Harder! Ahhhh~ Vaughn!" Genesis cried out in pleasure, high on the ecstasy Vaughn gave her.

Vaughn groaned when he heard her moan his name, he followed Genesis' command happily. Genesis then wrapped her legs around Vaughn's waist, which made him go deeper into her.

After a few more hard thrusts, Genesis finally came. "Vaughn!"

Genesis' contracting walls were too much and Vaughn came as well, giving out a long throaty moan as he did so. He gave a couple more thrusts before pulling out of her, collapsing at her side.

"You better be my boyfriend after this." Genesis mumbled into his side. Vaughn chuckled.

"Of course." Vaughn agreed, feeling extremely happy. He soon grabbed Genesis and sat her on his stomach as he was propped up by some pillows. "Now...ready for round 2?"

* * *

Genesis woke up the next morning feeling a bit sore, they had spent nearly the whole night making love to each other in several different positions. She blushed at the memory but felt extremely happy.

Genesis at the moment was snuggled into Vaughn's chest, which was surprisingly bare of all hair except for the thin and barely visible silver treasure trail below his belly button. Vaughn had his arms around Genesis as he slept. Genesis could still hear the wind blow harshly outside so she decided to just cuddle with Vaughn all day today.

Vaughn then suddenly shifted and opened his eyes sleepily. He blushed when he remembered last night's events before he turned to look at his new girlfriend who was snuggling into his chest happily.

Vaughn chuckled and ran his fingers through Genesis' hair, making her look at up him with her gorgeous green eyes. "That was certainly an interesting way to start a relationship but I can't say that I minded."

Genesis giggled and kissed Vaughn's chest. "I enjoyed it too."

Vaughn smirked lazily and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, last night was amazing, and so are you."

Genesis blushed and hit his chest lightly, making Vaughn laugh before he smiled at her.

"Your smile is beautiful, you should smile more. I love seeing you smile." Genesis said sincerely.

Now it was Vaughn's turn to blush. "No one...No one has ever said that to me before...thank you."

Genesis smiled at him. "Your welcome. Now then, I'm a but sore so I'm going to take a hot shower. You're more than welcome to join me."

After that, Genesis headed towards her bathroom, stepping over the various articles of clothing that littered the floor. When Vaughn finally registered the sentence in his head, he quickly got out of bed and scrambled after her.

* * *

Genesis sighed happily as she cooked Vaughn and herself brunch, omelette rice. She was wearing only her bathrobes with nothing but her underwear and bra underneath. Vaughn was currently in the living room restarting the fire in the fireplace by adding more wood.

Genesis jumped slightly however when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Genesis giggled slightly as she felt lips kiss their way up her neck.

"Looks good." Vaughn said from behind her, giving her cheek and neck some feathery kisses. Vaughn too was wearing a bathrobe. Genesis turned to him and gave him a short kiss on the lips before she turned back to her cooking. She then served the fried rice onto two plates before placing a omelette onto each one. She set the two dishes onto the table along with a bottle of ketchup.

"Delicious." Vaughn said as he took a bite.

"Thank you." Genesis said, smiling.

Luce suddenly came in, he had been sleeping in a mall room that he called his own. He sat at Genesis' feet and looked up at her.

"Sorry Luce, I'll feed you right now." Genesis before getting up. She went to Luce's room and opened up the small storage room. Inside was specially charmed to keep anything inside fresh, including raw meat. So Genesis levitated a dead ferret from the hook it was hanging on and dropped it onto the ground where Luce immediately tore into it. She then closed and locked the door before leaving. The room would vanish any leftovers and messes that Luce would make after he was done.

When Genesis came back, she washed her hands before digging into her meal again, noticing that Vaughn was already done.

"What were you doing?" Vaughn asked.

"Feeding Luce, he usually hunts for himself but occasionally on days like this I feed him." Genesis said with a shrug.

"What do you feed him?" Vaughn asked.

"Rabbits, gophers, weasels, ferrets, rats, groundhogs, or any other small animals." Genesis replied. "I'm not proud of it but that's just the way it goes."

Vaughn nodded in understanding. Luce was a wolf after all, he needed to eat meat, it was in his nature and blood.

"So, since we're stuck here for the whole day, what do you want to do? The power is back on thankfully so we can just relax all day if you want." Genesis suggest as she finished her omelette rice and set the dishes into the dishwasher.

Vaughn smirked slightly and picked Genesis up and sat her on his lap on the couch in the living room. "I can think of a few things we can do..."

Genesis smirked back at him. "Really now?" Genesis asked before Vaughn kissed her full on the lips.

"Yes." Vaughn said between kisses.


End file.
